A Crime of Stealing a Heart
by Winter ArchAngel
Summary: [Police!Elsanna]When a girl gets into trouble with the police and government, will she steal a police officer's heart on the way or will she just pay for her actions (Disclaimer: May contain smut, dark themes, cursing and/or violence) (Mentions of other characters will be in the story)
1. The Crime

"Unit 25, We got a someone tagging in your area called in by residents", a dispatcher said. "I'll check it out, but does the suspect have any weapons?", a female officer said. "Not that we know of", the dispatcher said. "Alright thanks dispatch", she said. The officer put her sirens on and drove around the area where the tagger was spotted. The officer got out of the car and walked up to the young girl spray painting. "Hey you! Stop what you're doing", the female officer yelled flashing a light at the young girl. "Nah I'm good." said the young girl. The officer chased the young girl down an alley, to the point where the fugitive had nowhere else to go. "Freeze! Put your hands up and behind your head", the officer said. "And I'm going to need you to take off your hood ma'am." The young girl complied and did as told. When taking her hood down it reviled her strawberry blonde hair. The officer said, "Now turn around slowly." The officer also held her hand on her gun holster. The girl turned around then the officer stared at her for a while. "Um, hello?" said the girl. The officer snapped out of her staring and said, "...You are uh, going with me to the department until we can sort this out." She put handcuffs on the girl. The girl sighed and followed the officer. "Soooo... Your name is Winters?" the girl read off her name tag. She didn't answer. This made the girl sigh even more. They walked in silence until they got to the police cruiser. The girl got in the cruiser and the male officer was radioing in.

After getting to the police department, they asked the girl a few questions. "I'm going to need you to state your name and age", the female officer said. The girl sighed, "My name is Anna Summers and I'm 19." "Ok, Anna why were you tagging?" she said. "I was 'tagging' because it's what my friends dared me to do." Anna said. "Ok, then why did you run when I was talking to you?" she asked. "I ran because I didn't want to be arrested and charged with a jail sentence", Anna said."OK, you now have the rights to remain silent-" she was cut off. "No I don't have the rights to remain silent because of the amendments and the constitution of the United States", Anna said. "Alright then, we will just call your parents and tell them to bail you out", the officer said. "I don't have parents...", Anna said. "And why not?" she said. "Because, they died in a car crash 3 years ago", Anna answered. she pitted Anna because her parents had the same fate but in an airplane. "Well, who takes care of you?" she asked. "No one. I take care of myself by getting a job to pay rent and for school", Anna said. "...I'll let you go but first here is my card. It will have my name and my number if you need anything" she said. "Thanks...Elsa", Anna said making the officer shake her head. "Well, anyway where do you live?", Elsa asked. "I live at 324 W. Arendelle Street", Anna said. Elsa couldn't stop staring at Anna's dark green eyes as well for Anna who was staring at her light blue eyes. "Do I have something on me?" Anna asked. "Uh um, no", Elsa stuttered. "Ok, then I guess I'll see you around Elsa", Anna said before waving goodbye and leaving. _"What is this feeling, this is new for me",_ Elsa thought.

Next morning at work, Elsa checked her phone for missed calls and found a voice mail she received from Anna. She looked at the time it was sent ,which was 9:34 PM, and then pressed play and heard, "Hey, Elsa it's Anna I was wanting to know if I can-" Anna was cut off by a car tires screeching and a loud noise of something dropping was heard. Elsa ,now who was worried, called Anna's number. Someone picked up her phone. "Hello?" a male voice said. "Um, Hi is this Anna's phone?" Elsa asked. "Yes, I'm her friend, Kristoff", he said. "Ok, Kristoff is Anna there because I received a voice mail from her, and I was wondering that is she OK?" Elsa said. "No, she has been hospitalized from a hit-and-run, so far she has not been able to walk, talk, or wake up." said Kristoff. "Well, are you there with her at the hospital?" Elsa asked. "No... I wish I was, I found her phone laying on the ground so I picked it up." Kristoff said. "Ok, thanks bye." Elsa hang up the phone. She got up and went out of the Department building and rushed over to the hospital with her sirens on. _"Anna, I hope you are still OK",_ Elsa though to herself.


	2. Author's Note

**Aurthor's Note: I want you guys ,the readers and commenters, to reply what you want the next chapter to be about and I will choose the topic with the most likes or whatever it is called. **

** ~Winter ArchAngel**


	3. First Act

In front of the hospital, Elsa was thinking of what Anna injures were. _"She might of lost her memories, or she might have been paralyzed from the waist below or. Elsa calm down", _Elsa though to herself. She walk into the hospital to the receptionist's desk and ask, "Can I see, Miss Anna Summers please?" The receptionist nodded and pointed to a door down a long hallway where two men in suits stood. "Thank you", she said to the receptionist. Walking towards the door, Elsa had an uneasy feeling about the two men standing in front of the door. She walked to the door and opened it without trying to make eye contact with either two.

"Greetings, Officer Winters. What a surprise you showed up here" a male voice greeted her. "Oh, Agent Frost. Been a while hasn't it" Elsa stuttered. "Yeah, sure is. And I told you call me by my first name", he said. "Right, right Jack." she said. "I knew you could do it, but seriously why are you here?" Jack said. "Uh, none of your business, ok Frost", she said. "Fine, either ways I'll see you later, bye", he said before leaving with the two men in front of the door. Elsa wondered why was there three FBI agents in Anna's room. Elsa sighed and sat next to Anna's bed when a doctor came in the room. "You're a friend of Miss Summers, right?" he said. "Yes, I am", she responded. "Well, lucky for her she only broke her left arm and leg. Anymore damage from the accident would of most likely be fatal to this poor young lady", he said. "And she should be up in a few minutes and send my regards to the sheriff would you." Elsa let out a sigh of relief knowing that Anna I fine.

Fifteen minutes later, Anna woke up, feeling a lot of pain on her entire left side of her body. Anna noticed a coat of some sort covering the chair next to her bed. She sat up and grabbed the coat with her right hand, then she read the name tag on the coat, "Officer Winters". Excited she try to get up and out of her bed to find her, but her left leg could not keep her balance so she fell over on the ground behind the bed. "Ouch", she said out loud. The door open and when it did Anna heard a familiar voice saying, "Wait, where did she go?" "Anna?" Elsa said. "Over here, I can't get up", Anna said in response. Elsa went over to help Anna. "You know you could of just stayed on the bed until I got your crutches", Elsa said giggling a bit. "But, I was going to-" Anna was cut off by Elsa's hug. "Come on, let's get out of here", Elsa said helping Anna to get up. The two went to get Anna her crutches and then they left the building.

Outside the building, the two went to the car. "Ok first things first, you need to stay at my place because I don't think you can do anything without someone helping you", Elsa said opening the door for Anna to get in. "Ok, but only until my arm and leg are finish healing", Anna said pointing at Elsa. "I know", Elsa said. The two went to Elsa's house. "Ok, you can rest on a bed at my place after we get there, ok", Elsa said. Anna nodded. The car stopped and Elsa radioed in what she was doing. "Ok, now we can get you rested", Elsa said.

Once in the house, Elsa showed Anna where she will be resting. "Wait, where will you be sleeping if there is only one bed?" Anna asked. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch", Elsa said. "Come on, why don't we share the bed?" Anna said. "Uh, um...", Elsa blushed and scratched the back of her head. "It's ok, uh I'll just be fine with the couch", Elsa said. "If you don't sleep on the bed with me I won't sleep on it", Anna threw a fit. "Fine, I'll be sleeping her tonight with you, ok. Sound better?" Elsa said. Anna nodded happily. "Ok, since you have a cast I don't think you well be moving around much for now", Elsa said. "Ok, since I can't move around much. Does this mean you're my maid?" Anna said jokingly. "Oh yeah it does, and all I need is a maid's dress", Elsa said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "Anyways I'll be in the restroom taking a shower if you need me, just shout if you need anything", Elsa said. Ten minutes later, Elsa was in the shower when she heard Anna knocking on the restroom door. "Yes?" Elsa said. "I need to use the restroom really badly", Anna said. "Ok, just wait I'll open the door for you", Elsa said. "But, I need to go NOW!" Anna yelled. "Ok, ok. I'll open the door then you come in", Elsa said. "Got it", Anna said. Elsa got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She went to the door and opened it. "Hurry and wait until I go in the shower then you do your business", she said. Anna nodded and said, "I won't look if you take off your towel in front of me, I swear", Anna said. Then Elsa turn around and took her towel off slowly making Anna's face turn a bright red color. Anna couldn't hold it back anymore and grabbed Elsa and turned her around and passionately kissed her. Elsa, who was now shocked, was kissing back. Elsa broke the kiss. "Now, we can do this after we finish our businesses", Elsa said pointing to the shower and toilet.


End file.
